


sol(una)

by jomyshin



Category: Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22471348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jomyshin/pseuds/jomyshin
Summary: hello amber! i was ur chocolatier this year!! i really liked ur emperor ferdie and regency au prompts, so i made them the jumping off point for this piece! i personally love seeing ferdibert pieces where hubert is totally smitten so i wanted to create smth like that haha~ i hope u enjoy and have a great choco day!! ^w^
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 14
Kudos: 34
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	sol(una)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber/gifts).



> hello amber! i was ur chocolatier this year!! i really liked ur emperor ferdie and regency au prompts, so i made them the jumping off point for this piece! i personally love seeing ferdibert pieces where hubert is totally smitten so i wanted to create smth like that haha~ i hope u enjoy and have a great choco day!! ^w^


End file.
